1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, reproducing method, transmitting apparatus, and transmitting method which digitally transmit audio and video programs each made up of digital video data and digital audio data.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as one of data formats for multiplexing and transmitting a plurality of audio and video programs, a transport stream standard (hereinafter, referred to as “MPEG-2 TS”) is known, which being defined as the MPEG-2 system standard (the ISO/IEC 13818-1 standard). The MPEG-2 TS defines the constitution of each audio or video program consisting of a plurality of MPEG-2 TS packets (One MPEG-2 TS packet is a fixed length packet of 188 bytes) and the arrangement of MPEG-2 TS packets by time division.
In addition, recently, as one of techniques for digitally transmitting a MPEG-2 TS packet, the IEEE1394-1995 High Performance Serial Bus Standard (hereinafter, referred to as “the IEEE1394-1995 standard”) is suggested.
In a case that a MPEG-2 packet of a desired audio or video program is transmitted by using an isochronous transfer mode in accordance with the IEEE1394-1995 standard, the transmission rate is determined according to the bit rate of this program. For this reason, in a case of digitally dubbing the desired audio or video program in an external recording apparatus by using a digital interface in accordance with the IEEE1394-1995 standard, a period of time equivalent to that required for reproducing the program is required. Accordingly, in a case of digitally dubbing a certain audio or video program, both reproducing party and recording party cannot be used even for a few hours.